1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and assemblies for use in marketing and providing liquid soap for use with mesh bath sponges.
2. The Relevant Technology
Mesh bath sponges are common household bath accessory which are used for the application of soap, such as during showering or bathing. A conventional mesh bath sponge is formed from polymeric mesh netting material that has been manipulated into a substantially spherical ball of irregular ruffles. A cord loop extends from the spherical mesh ball for use in handling and hanging the resulting sponge. Mesh sponges are preferred over conventional wash clothes or sponges in that they increase foaming or lathering of soap and quickly dry to prevent bacterial growth.
Although mesh sponges can be used with conventional bar soap, the soap industry seeks to market liquid soap for use with mesh bath sponges. During use, the liquid soap is applied to the mesh sponge. As the mesh sponge is manipulated between the hands or applied against the body, the mesh sponge foams the liquid soap for a more effective application of the soap. Competing soap industries have attempted various approaches to market and entice consumers to both purchase their brand of liquid soap and to use the soap with mesh sponges. Such use is desirable to bring additional sales.
In one approach, liquid soap companies have packaged a mesh sponge as a free accessory with each bottle of soap. Because mesh sponges are relatively inexpensive, however, this approach has minimal success in attracting consumers who traditionally use other brands of liquid soap. Accordingly, what is needed are new and effective ways for specific soap companies to advertise and promote the use of their liquid soap with mesh bath sponges.
The present invention provides methods and assemblies to enable a soap manufacturer to both effectively promote and provide liquid soap for use with mesh bath sponges. The invention includes a substantially spherical mesh sponge formed from a polymeric netting material. A cord loop is attached to and extends from the mesh sponge. A flexible pouch which houses liquid soap and displays the manufactures brand name and/or trademarks is secured to the cord loop. The flexible pouch can be secured to the cord loop in a variety of different ways. For example, the flexible pouch can be folded over or otherwise attached to the cord loop by the use of an adhesive, clip, staple, or other conventional attachment devices. The cord loop can also be passed through holes formed on the flexible pouch. Although less practical, it is also appreciated that the flexible pouch can be directly attached to die spherical mesh body using the same type of attachment devices.
The resulting combination of mesh sponge and flexible pouch is distributed to and sold as a discrete unit in retail stores. By selling the flexible pouch containing liquid soap as a free sample with the sponge, the soap manufacturer is able to effectively promote the use of liquid soap with mesh sponges while simultaneously promoting its brand of liquid soap. For example, selling the mesh sponge with the flexible pouch of liquid soap creates a clear association between the two products. Furthermore since the flexible pouch is attached to the mesh sponge, the flexible pouch will also likely be stored with the sponge until use. As such, there is a greater likelihood that the liquid soap will be tried during the initial use of the sponge. In addition, since the flexible pouch is attached to the sponge, the soap manufacturer is able to market directly to consumers who are most likely to purchase liquid soap. Likewise, since the mesh sponges are purchased by a wide variety of consumers who may be using different brands of soap, the soap manufacturer is also able to effectively market to customers currently using competing products.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.